


【润旭】深渊之壑第九章

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 年上, 强迫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 腿交、半强迫的车。。。慎入！！！
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 13





	【润旭】深渊之壑第九章

**Author's Note:**

> 腿交、半强迫的车。。。慎入！！！

12 浮梦京（下）

既已挑明了窗户纸，旭凤便再没有掩饰自己对于润玉的喜欢，润玉也按照对他的承诺，一丝不苟的执行着对外冷漠的态度，以至于时间久了商场上都出现了“润阎王”的戏称，说的便是润玉做事雷厉风行，又铁腕无情连同那张无波无动的面容，从心底叫人害怕。

而纯白的旭凤在义兄的淳淳教导之下也初通人事，明白了那一日尴尬的场面究竟为何，那是男孩子成长以后必然会遇到的一些问题，他不敢出口说出自己做的春梦，却有些害怕和好奇的探究着这方面的知识，以至于偷偷跟女同学借了相关的漫画来看，自然而然被发现了。

润玉又气又好笑的把那一堆描绘着男男的gao h漫画全部没收，见小凤凰凤眸里蕴着一泡眼泪，嘴巴撅得老高，转过头去不看自己的气呼呼模样，只得轻轻摸了摸对方的发顶，安抚道：“你现在还小，别看这些过火的移了性情，要知道什么问我就行。”

“我，我什么也不想知道……”听见那句话，旭凤顿时像被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸了毛，结结巴巴的回道，他看了一眼面前目光如水和煦如春的义兄，脸庞不由自主热辣辣的红了起来，朝夕相处之下，他为何没有发现自己的这位义兄长得这样好看。

如刀锋一般犀利、斜飞入鬓的浓眉，一双对着旁人都是冷冽如冰的杏眸，鼻如悬胆，唇如菱角，肤色白皙光润，看起来倒是传统古典美男子的模样，而修习君子六艺的润玉更是比旁人多了一番古韵，尤其是换上一身直裰在茶室按《茶经》烹茶时，更是闪亮的叫人移不开眼。

“我，我就是好奇嘛……对了，阿玉，马上我要过十六岁生日了，你想好送我什么礼物了吗？”即便对方的目光再温柔，旭凤每每对上那双清凌凌的眼波时，总是有些许不自在，他眼珠转了转，想到了自己即将到来的生辰，忙不迭的转换话题，唯恐对方再次追问。

润玉怎能不明白他在想什么，这个善良又可爱的孩子在他的教导下，早已褪去那些纨绔子弟的不良习性，变得正直上进又能体谅别人，而更重要的是他尤其依赖自己，长成自己所期望的模样，思及自己为这次生辰所准备的东西，他的嘴角浮现了一抹意味深长的笑，丢下一句话施施然离去。

“你猜……”含糊其辞的言语在室内回荡，那个人已如风一般的从门口消失，旭凤目瞪口呆的看着对方离去的背影，越发对来临的生日礼物好奇不已，不会又是跟往年一样画幅画或者送一幅字吧？那张清秀少年的面容忍不住皱成一团，看起来苦恼的很。

十六岁的生辰终于在润玉的胸有成竹和旭凤的忐忑不安中来临，父亲太微按照惯例在家中举办了一次豪华的宴会，邀请门当户对的家族前来庆贺儿子的生辰，然而对于每年都这样度过的旭凤来说，却是枯燥乏味的很，他托着腮坐在房间里面，看起来简直是弱小可怜又无助。

推门进来的润玉自然看见了穿着一身手工西服，头发被悉数吹到后面，褪去几分稚气的旭凤正百无聊赖的趴在桌上看手机，一副根本提不起精神来的模样，他缓缓的走过去，拍了怕那纤瘦的背，低低的道：“怎么不下去？这可是老爷为你举办的生辰派对……”

“这种宴会无聊透顶，有什么好去的……”旭凤忙不迭的抬起头，凤眸亮晶晶的道：“对了，你的礼物呢？在哪里？”眼神跃跃欲试，尽是满满的期待，润玉无奈的道：“好好好，我这就带你去拿。”说罢竟一把拽起旭凤，两人偷偷溜进车库中，开出了一辆骚包的保时捷。

车子嘎吱一声在一处空旷的游乐场门口停下，旭凤随着润玉推门下车，看着眼前黑漆漆的一片，不免嘟哝道：“来这里干嘛？不是说礼物吗……”话音刚落，一道接一道的星光鳞次栉比亮起，游乐场的诸多设施都纷纷运转起来，一时间乐声频频，热闹非凡。

夜晚的风带来一丝若有若无的凉意，旭凤呆呆看着这偌大的游乐场骤然开启，只为自己一人，忍不住开心的笑了起来，而朗朗清越的笑声在看见润玉从口袋里掏出一枚耳钉时曳然而止，那是一枚顶级的鸽血红耳钉，印在如玉的掌中，越发如雪中寒梅般清艳。

“生日快乐！”润玉看了一眼十分雀跃的凤凰，取下耳钉上的罩子，小心翼翼的穿过那柔软耳垂上的小孔，那一点殷红在玲珑饱满的耳垂上绽放，看起来十分的适合，旭凤摸了摸那枚耳钉，又感受着身侧义兄那无处不在的气息，讷讷的道：“真漂亮，我很喜欢，只是为何只有一枚？”

润玉又笑了笑，从口袋里掏出了另一枚耳钉，施施然钉在自己一侧的耳朵上，他摊开空空如也的双手，朝着面露不可置信之色的旭凤叫道：“我们一人一只，怎样？”一个单薄的身影骤然扑进了怀中，少年的语气是那样的不可思议：“阿玉，你真好，这个礼物我好喜欢！”

星辰闪闪的夜色之中，无数璀璨的烟花此起彼伏的绽放，在黑暗的天幕上开出美丽的花，与游乐场喧闹的声响相映成趣，广阔的天宇下只有一高一矮拥吻的身影，伴着不远处的保时捷凝固成一个永恒的剪影，那是多么和谐又难得的一幕景象。

……

十七岁的寒假，两人约好一起去旅行，润玉提前处理好手头上所有的事务，陪着最心爱的凤凰一起飞到了那个拥有富士山的国度，虽然恰逢冬日，那山顶上都覆盖了一层霭霭的白雪，呼出的气息都呈现出白雾状，可旭凤却开心极了，乐淘淘的不能自已。

在霓虹满眼的夜晚京都街道闲逛，初初看了一眼歌舞伎町的招牌便被润玉拉走，旭凤不由笑出声来，一面用手肘戳了戳对方硬硬的胳膊，促狭的道：“怎么啦，我就看一看，又能怎样？”言辞之中满是天真，润玉不安的抿了抿唇，回应道：“那不是一个好地方。”

直到一起泡在热腾腾的温泉里，旭凤还在耿耿于怀方才的那个话题，他抬起眼看了看对面一脸放松、刘海都因沾了水湿答答贴着额头，看起来年轻了不少的润玉，眼珠转了转，慢慢凫水过去往那赤裸的肩膀一靠，在耳边絮絮的道：“你以前应该去过吧，里面什么样，跟我说说好不好？”

少年独特的清新气息随着蒸腾的热气传入耳中，以及紧贴着自己柔韧的身体，禁不住叫自个儿浑身一颤，润玉睁开眼，眸中尽是被压抑下来疯狂至极的情欲，他喘了口粗气，右手想要伸出搂过对方，却死死擢成拳头，哑声道：“旭凤，别靠我这么近……”

话未说完，那调皮的少年又不由分说转身，双臂环住脖颈，衔住了自个儿的两片唇，细细的啄了起来，润玉只觉头脑轰隆一下，底下那玩意立刻有了反应，硬邦邦的直立，微微有些抽搐，而旭凤则了然的一笑，空出一手去摸那个粗长的孽物。

入手便是吃了一惊，只因那物十分壮观，满把而握，润玉看似瘦弱，实在有着不小的本钱，旭凤忍着笑，一面按照自己偷偷找的教程上下撸动，润玉从喉咙里发出绵长的呻吟，俊目飞红，霞光渐染，他再也忍耐不住地翻身，将少年压覆在池边湿湿的地面上。

被突如其来扑倒的旭凤睁大凤眸，还没反应过来发生什么，已被推倒在池边，双手被对方牢牢擢住，放在两侧，而润玉急促的呼吸声连绵不断，口中薄荷的气息扑面而来，他的脸不由自主的泛红，不知是被温泉熏染，还是因为某种冲动。

然而绯红的脸下一刻有些发白，只因他能感觉到有个什么硬硬的东西，正在自己光滑的大腿根蹭来蹭去，一瞬间教程上看见的图像在脑海中出现，要把那么粗长的东西放进那么小的地方，旭凤被恐慌的情绪所笼罩，忍不住开始挣扎起来，并发出拒绝的声音。

但蓄势待发的润玉依然死死压住了他的反抗，一面急切的在那玉白的耳垂和脖颈上舔舐，一面低低的叫道：“旭凤，我就蹭一蹭，不进去……”说罢，挺身前刺，用闭拢的双腿夹住自己早已勃发的欲望，就着腿根的紧致不断的抽插和磨蹭，片刻之后，清澈的水中泛起了一缕浑浊的白，润玉低呼了一声，放开了对旭凤的桎梏，转身平躺着大口喘息。

旭凤被亲的面红耳赤，还在想怎么一点不痛，只是腿根麻酥酥的，对方却已忍耐不住的释放，随后松开了自己，温暖的触感渐渐离去，湿漉漉的水珠在身上渐渐变凉，他只得一咕噜爬起来，仔细端详正在闭目歇息的润玉，雾气朦胧的温泉水面，徐徐勾勒出两人如胶似漆的影子。

……

十八岁考上名牌大学的旭凤成为了风云人物，由于出众的容貌气质和学霸的成绩被誉为校草，每天都能从同学那里收到很多学妹和学姐的情书，更有甚者，有些大胆的人还在公开场合示爱，他都熟视无睹，冷漠的拒绝，那双斜睨过来的凤眸之中，全是满满的嘲弄。

随着他不近人情，一连怼哭了好几个被誉为班花系花的学妹，校草旭凤不爱女子的传言不胫而走，虽然只是以小道消息的形式在女生宿舍里面流转，但诸多腐女还是暗搓搓的揣测这位高冷校草的另一半是谁，然后在那一天发现了答案。

旭凤正怏怏走出教学楼，由于不习惯寄宿的环境，更有润玉为学校捐赠了一栋大楼的前因，学校麻利的批准了这唯一一位外地生走读的要求，附近有一个前两年开盘的单身公寓，交通便利设施设备齐全，润玉早早的购置了一套，供他居住，还配了一个勤快的保姆。

下午昏暗的日光照在那个形单影只的身影上，看起来有些凄清无限，随着太微对集团事务的放权，润玉越发忙碌起来，有时因时差的原因连打一个电话的时间都没有，这次飞去m国据说要谈一个大项目，已经整整三天没有跟自己联系了。

旭凤想着现状，不免重重的叹了口气，觉得迈向前的脚步都不由自主的沉重起来，就跟灌了铅一样寸步难行，只是他骤然抬头一望，却见学校简朴的大门口围拢了一圈女生，正叽叽喳喳的说着什么，好像是“看，那个人好帅！”“啊！这可是豪车……”等等惊叹的话语。

旭凤心头一动，连忙加快步伐，三步两步便来到学校门口，入目所见是一辆橙黄色的迈巴赫，站在车旁带着墨镜遥遥望来的，不正是自己心心念念的人么？看见旭凤出来，润玉施施然挥了挥手，随后为他开了车门，自己坐进了驾驶室，发动车子离去。

旭凤坐在副驾驶的位置上，一动不动的紧盯着看起来有几分憔悴的润玉，不免出声道：“怎么回来也不说一声，我还以为……你忙得没时间来看我呢……”话语中充满着游移不定，他很想早早的跟润玉一起去谈业务，可总是被要求完成大学学业后才行。

突如其来的颓丧使得这个一向骄傲的凤凰耷拉着脑袋，有些无精打采，而一个熟悉的手掌从旁伸出来，在那参差短发的头顶揉了揉，那个人带着笑意叫道：“想什么呢？我再怎么忙，你上了大学，我肯定要来看一看你。”

听见那句话，旭凤顿时心里头像吃了蜜糖一样甜滋滋的，不免开始乐颠颠的显摆自己在学校取得的成绩，迈巴赫在街头呼啸而过，带着小凤凰絮絮叨叨的话语和那人倾耳聆听的面容在车流之中消失，随后驰入那个高档小区里。

……

十九岁成年后，在旭凤软磨硬泡下，两个人终于开始尝试第一次的h，奈何真枪实弹上阵的时候，小凤凰却退缩了，看着那张害怕紧张的脸，润玉无奈的叹了口气，只得叫道：“那不如我们以后再……”话音未落，迎上来是一张放大的面容，旭凤不由分说的堵住唇，气哼哼的含糊道：“没，没事，我受得住，不就有点疼嘛，我忍忍就好了。”

再一次提枪上马，润玉叩开了窄窄的入口小心碾磨，一点一点的进去，一面觑着对方咬着牙不安的神色，在胸口来回吮吸，敏感的乳粒在牙齿的啃噬下硬硬的立起，仿若化成两颗小小的褐色石子，而旭凤搂紧了脖颈的双臂也不由自主的收紧，从喉咙里溢出浅浅的喘息。

润玉抬高了双腿，进一步的深入更多，填充过的脂膏滑腻腻的从连接处溢出，滴落到柔软整洁的床单上，旭凤低低的叫了一声，浑身如过电一般的酥麻，只因对方仿佛触到了一个地方，有些灼热的胀痛反而不敌自脊椎骨连绵袭来的刺激，他睁开了那双雾蒙蒙的凤眸，以眼神鼓励着爱人继续。

润玉深吸了一口气，九浅一深的在甬道中辗转，一次又一次的碾压过旭凤有感觉的那个点，早已长成俊秀青年的凤凰擢紧了放在对方肩膀上的手指，指甲在上面留下一道道鲜明的红痕，喉间发出如猫儿一般求饶的声音：“不，不要，阿玉……我……啊……”

绷紧的大腿和不自觉蜷缩起来的脚趾头印在眼帘中，却是最好的美景，润玉再也按捺不住的将腿高举上肩勉力冲击，凶猛的仿若恶虎下山一样，底下的青年被他顶的连连后退，却依旧被逼迫着吞入更为粗大的存在，穴口鲜红的嫩肉都被崩张到了极致，似乎在下一刻便会断裂。

“不，不要了，我，我不要了……”似乎是不耐润玉这样狂风骤雨的袭击，旭凤半阖着含泪的凤眸，使尽浑身解数去捶打始作俑者的后背，手掌频频推拒那伏下的身躯，可对方是如此的强健有力，不由分说按下所有的抵抗，一次又一次将炽热滚烫的孽根送入狭窄甬道的深处。

凤眸青年哀泣着发出悲鸣，仿佛是一只被死死钉在树上的凤凰，扑腾着残破的翅膀，只能无能为力的承受对方暴风骤雨般的侵袭，润玉的动作越发迅疾，几乎可见模糊的残影，他的力道是那样的大，直直的捅入，一插到底，几乎要将两个囊袋都一并送入体内。

那平坦的生有几根零星毛发的腹部被顶得高高凸起，似水波一般的颤动，而脆弱的密处早已被蹂躏得一片狼藉，淡粉的肠液混合着透明的脂膏黏糊糊的粘在一起，随着急剧的动作打出无数的泡沫，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。

旭凤有些害怕的看着身上势如疯虎的润玉，这个看似平和的义兄在这一刻居然呈现出从未有过的狠戾和凶悍，那是跟以往温柔相待完全对立的态度，就像是一个史前巨兽终于脱去素日伪装的外壳，对着自己的猎物展现出狰狞又可怕的真面目。

他想着想着，越发哭叫道：“阿玉，快停下，我受不了了，好疼……”修剪齐整的指甲骤然狠狠的拉过光滑结实的脊背，留下几道深深的刻痕，身躯的紧张和不配合也越发夹紧了润玉的那处硕大，使得这个男人吃痛的低吟了一声，稍稍回复了几分神智。

润玉低下头看了看眼角通红，泪流满面的爱人，终于稍稍停下了动作，叹息着道：“对不起，我太激动了……”一面又温柔的去亲那斑驳的泪痕，脸颊上柔软湿热的触感让旭凤终于放松了一些，他看了看对方隐忍到额头青筋直冒的情状，只得稍稍搂了搂颀长的脖颈，狠狠闭了闭眼，叫道：“没，没事，我受得了，继续吧……”

可即便对方这么说，润玉又如何舍得，他长叹一声，一一亲过那敏感的耳垂、下巴和锁骨等处，灵活的舌绕着软肉和凹陷处时时打转，口唇一啄一吸， 在白皙的肌肤上留下专属的印记，旭凤无可避免的发出低低的喘息，面色绯红一片，腰肢都忍不住向上挺起，去迎合对方。

润玉稍稍动了动，又一手擢着毛发丛中有些微抬头的凤头抚弄，从粉色秀气的柱身到冠状头顶的隙缝，有些粗糙的指节上下滑动，连绵不断的快感由此而来，刺激得初经人事的凤凰不由自主的颤抖起来，一口咬在了靠在嘴边的肩膀上，血色自齿间溢出。

虽然齿印深深，润玉却恍若未闻，他见旭凤快活得又松开自己的肩膀，口中吟哦不已，像是极其受用的模样，忍不住一笑，加紧了手中的动作，拇指在那微微开口有些清液沾染的缝隙上摩挲，越发叫身底下的人欲罢不能，只睁着一双迷蒙的凤眸，浑浑噩噩不知身在何方。

然而迷梦终究散去，旭凤被推送拓开谷口的极大力道弄醒了，双腿被对方抵下几乎与身躯平行，而对方极度贴近的身体虽然劲瘦，却十分有力，依然不由分说将那把凶器狠狠的捣入体内，即将喷薄的快感与突袭而来的刺痛感交织在一起，那双凤眸又抑制不住泛出泪花。

“唔……慢，慢些，阿玉……啊啊啊啊啊……”随着一声高昂的叫声，旭凤大力拥紧了伏在自己身上的脊背，上面早已布满了淋漓的汗，脑中像是有急剧的白光闪过，又像是迸发出无尽的烟花，他和他一起大口喘息着，高潮的余韵让彼此都飘飘然，几乎无法感受神魂的存在。

“旭凤，我爱你。”待润玉平缓了呼吸，他缓缓退出了自己，在依旧闭目喘息的旭凤脸上吻了吻，那双总是冷静无情的眼眸竟有些微微的泛红，两滴水珠随着那句话落下，转瞬消失，杏眸深处，闪动的无限情绪仿佛星辰宇宙的电子风暴一般，蕴含着破坏一切的力量。

旭凤，我爱你！我爱你超越生命，如果能够得到你的爱，我愿意付出所有的一切，永不后悔！

Tbc……


End file.
